


transcendental

by bornsmusic



Series: trash bin [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, I like this, M/M, barely over 300 words, early bird roman, expect some kind of sadness in my next work, finding happiness right where you are, hello again!, i like to give the boys a break sometimes, i think the word transcendental is beautiful, idk what it is yet but expect it, my dumb ass moana references, sleepy baby seth, staying up late, tHIS IS SO SHORT, two little babes free of trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: i set a timer for ten minutes and wrote this. roman is observant of seth in his purest form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! the holiday season is upon us and i don't know about anyone else but whoo doggy i'm feelin cozy!! i wrote this in ten minutes, hence the abrupt ending buuuut i hope this warms ur heart during this cold time.... i love love and love people being in love, it's so nice and clean and i hope that love never stops existing and reinventing itself

Roman knows Seth to be many things, but an angel is not one of them. However, he’s pretty sure the term can be added to the list. The sun’s coming through the blinds that  _ someone _ forgot to close before they went to bed and it’s quiet. (Borderline silent, but nothing’s ever truly silent around them. There’s so much love in the room you can hear it.) The light hits Seth in such a way that he almost looks like a child - pure. His hair is splayed out around him in a halo fashion and he’s clung to a pillow. It’s usually Roman he’s stuck to, but morning workouts stop for no one and Roman wasn’t about to miss them. If he squints, he can see the remnants of the beloved blonde chunk. It brings a smile to Roman’s face that is almost painful. (And in more ways than one. Sure, his face hurts from the wide smile, but his heart aches with adoration to such an extent that it may need a doctor.) Roman chuckles, and Seth stirs. His eyes catch the light and Roman’s internally swooning. It’s hard to explain. They’re just so...Seth. Warm and lovely. Any feature, regardless of its traditional appeal, becomes Roman’s favorite when it’s a part of Seth. Roman hates staying up later than he needs to, but Seth’s a night owl. So, Roman suddenly loves being up until he finds himself at his silliest. When he stays up with Seth, it’s never done begrudgingly. It’s done with ease because they’re both so content with being beside each other, whether it be on their phones or talking about past loves, it’s special. It’s not like Roman to get all nostalgic, but three in the morning is sort of a twilight zone. At least he’s got Seth there with him.


End file.
